


Korvira

by TheGreatUniter1



Series: Korvira [1]
Category: The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter1/pseuds/TheGreatUniter1





	1. Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatUniter2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter2/gifts).



Kuvira was about to be taken with Suyin when something stopped them. “Wait! I need to do something first.” 

Kuvira was aghast when Korra walked up to her staring into her eyes. Suyin watched as Korra came in closer to Kuvira slightly smiling. Korra quickly touched lips with Kuvira as she kissed her. Suyin now astonished as Kuvira’s eyes lit up as she flushed. Korra stopped as she stared in Kuvira’s eyes once again. “Take care… Alright?”

Kuvira nodded beaming now to as Suyin now took her away to be dealt with in punishments. Even though Kuvira knew she would get some punishment one way or another she could only smile as she left with Suyin. Asami choked a bit seeing Korra had just kissed Kuvira. She thought it was only her and Korra. She could only now put on a bitter like face and leave angrily. Korra not noticing she would go off to get ready for Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding.


	2. Years Past

Years had passed since the Avatar had last seen Kuvira. Kuvira was free from the punishments Suyin had once given. Kuvira was adrift from things now, since she didn’t have her Earth Empire anymore. While walking the streets of Republic City she bumped into someone she didn’t know she would bump into for a long time. _“Baatar Jr.!?”_

Kuvira shot at him with her metal bending by refluxes knocking him over. Kuvira watched as Baatar Jr. strived and she quickly ran off behind a building. She panted knowing Baatar could still hear her from where she was. She looked back seeing that Baatar had finally got the metal plates off and he started looking around, confused. She sighed knowing she shouldn’t have done that. But what else could she have done?

She hadn’t seen Baatar Jr. in years! She would exhale walking to Baatar Jr. as he stared up at Kuvira bizarre like.

“Um… Hey… Baatar…” She said amateurish.

“Hi… Kuvira…”

There was a sudden silence as Kuvira had lost her words unable to talk to him.  

“Well… Um… I have to go now… See you…” Baatar Jr. said running off.

Kuvira could only look down knowing Baatar didn’t want to run into her today.


	3. Amending Friendships

As Kuvira walked through the streets of Republic City. She could see people looking at her weirdly. Some gave her dirty looks. She looked at the wall of a building seeing there was a picture of her with a mustache drawn on her face. She stopped staring at it. She looked down to see three little children with black markers clutched in their hands. It was the same color as the mustache that was drawn on her face. Kuvira clutched her hands into fists, as fury started to grow within her, seeing the people of Republic City making her image look this way. The kids turned around seeing it was actually Kuvira and started to laugh. Kuvira’s temper started to rise as she was just about to earth bend a huge chunk of earth at them. But something stopped her. A warm hand touched her on the shoulder making her hands let loose and she wonder who did this. She turned around seeing it was Korra behind her. “K-Korra?...”

Kuvira stumbled on words for she hadn’t seen Korra in so long. The last time they had close contact was when she actually kissed her. Korra smiled leading Kuvira with her now as everyone now came out and actually smiled.

“Where… Are we going?” Kuvira asked. She now quickly realized seeing the spirit portal in the middle of Republic City getting closer as they walked forward. 

“The spirit portal. I figured you might need to relax considering these people don’t know the new you. So I’m going to take you to the most peaceful place in the world.” Her and Korra now stopped as they were in front of the spirit portal. It was a twisting like yellow that glowed dividing the two worlds apart. 

“Well… You ready Kuvira?” Korra asked as Kuvira stared at the twisting portal unsure.

“Come on… It will be fun!” Korra pulled Kuvira in fastly only a rushing feeling and a blinding light left to see. Except a certain someone watching them run in as well… 


	4. All In Good Fun

Kuvira opened her eyes to the most fascinating place she ever saw. There were spirits everywhere. Some were flying and some were just talking to each other delightfully. 

“Its beautiful isn’t it?” Korra said, staring hopefully at the spirits flying in the sky gliding their amazing colors around. 

“So… What do you exactly do in The Spirit World?” Kuvira asked. 

“Well, you can relax, or you can play with the spirits and talk with them. They're really quite friendly. I’ve played volleyball with them once. You should try it!” 

Kuvira stared at a dragon-like spirit talking to a cat-like one slowly walking over to them. “Um… Hi?” 

The spirits stared at her but then the cat-like one smiled. “Oh hello!” The dragon-like spirit just rolled its eyes. Kuvira was unsure if it even liked people. 

“Korra told me she played volleyball before with some spirits. Do you know how to play it?” Kuvira asked. 

The cat-like one was delighted. “Of course we do! Come on Neak! Lets show them!” 

The cat-like one now overjoyed bouncing around. Neak the dragon-like spirit rolled his eyes again, sighing. “Fine… But I’ll have you know that I am terrible at volleyball.” 

A big net appeared dividing both the two spirits and Korra and Kuvira into two groups. “We’re Team Spirits! And you… Um… Team Avatar!” The cat-like one said cheerfully. 

Kuvira could tell that this cat spirit didn’t care one bit about her. Only caring that the Avatar was here. A ball suddenly dropped from the sky bouncing and landing into the cat spirit’s paws. “First to get to 7 points wins!” 

The cat spirit slammed the ball into the ground jumping in the air doing a twirl and hitting it with its tail across to Kuvira and Korra’s side. 

“Um… Korra… I  don’t know how to play volleyball…” Kuvira stood there fearful of the ball rushing right for her. Korra quickly ran in front of her hitting it over. 

“And yet again you saved me from something…” Kuvira miffed. 

“It's easy Kuvira! The spirits taught me volleyball. All you have to do is hit it over to their side and if they're unable to catch it before it hits the ground on their side, we get points!” The ball soared across the sky above the net. There was a pop noise as the ball suddenly landed on the ground deflated and torn open. Something had shot it…


	5. Revenge

All of them looked around confused. Why was the ball suddenly destroyed?

“There’s someone else here…” The cat spirit looked around, tense.

“Who?” Korra asked, looking around now too. Kuvira got in a bending stance just in case. They heard a rustling sound and turned around to face a nearby bush.

“Who’s there…?” Korra asked. There was only a silence. But that silence broke when Kuvira fell over onto the ground with a _thud!_

Korra turned around and let out a gasp. _“Asami!”_ she yelled, running over to her and air bending her and trapping her in a sphere of air that rapidly twisted around her. “Asami! What are you doing here!? Why did you hurt Kuvira!?”

“You know why Korra… Don’t act like your dumb… We were supposed to go to The Spirit World together! It was supposed to be just you and me and then you bring Kuvira into this!?” Asami said, with a growl. “Don’t you realize she was a threat to The Earth Kingdom before!? Yet you still let her free from prison…”

Korra nodded. “Yes, because she isn’t bad anymore! I was showing her The Spirit World! Plus, since when did you ever want to take me to The Spirit World?”

“You don’t know, Korra? Do you? You don’t know!?” Asami tried to shock Korra, but the airbending protected her.

“Please Asami, we can talk about this, we don’t need to fight.” Korra pleaded, hoping that her friend would understand.

Kuvira slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, she could hear Korra and Asami fighting in the background. Their raised voices sounded so muffled. She was so confused.

_Why did Asami try and attack her and Korra?_

She was enjoying her stay in The Spirit World until she was shocked by Asami. She wanted a reason and she wanted it now. Kuvira shakily got up onto her knees. Their voices no longer muffled. She watched Korra dodge attacks from Asami. She wanted to help Korra but she didn’t know how.

“Asami… Why are you doing this?” She called out, weakly. Asami looked at her for a second but was earthbended into the ground and trapped by rocks. Korra walked over to the rock prison Asami was in.

“Korra? What’s happening?” Kuvira questioned, clueless.

“Leave Asami…” Korra said, sternly.

“Fine… I’ll be back for you though, Korra. I promise you that!” Asami broke the rocks around her and ran back through The Spirit World portal with a woosh sound.


	6. What Just Happened?

The cat-like spirit landed beside Korra after Asami had left. “Um… Who was she…? Did she want to disturb The Spirit World?” asked the spirit. 

“No, no, Asami wouldn’t do that. She wanted me… But I’m not sure why.” Korra said, scratching her head in confusion.

Kuvira walked over to Korra, grabbing hold of her crushes hands. “What do you mean ‘she wanted me’?”

Korra pulled away from Kuvira, her face turning red with embarrassment. “No, no, that’s not what I meant,” Korra groaned and put her hand on her head. “I’m not sure why she wants me. Maybe its because she’s always liked me. I’ve never felt the same. I guess she doesn’t realize that.” 

“I never meant to come between you two,” Kuvira said. “I’m sorry.”

Korra closed her eyes, tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes. She wiped them away and took a deep breath. When she opened them again she looked at Kuvira.

“Its not your fault, I should’ve been clear with her about my intentions.” Korra said and she looked over at Neak. “I’m sorry Asami threatened you, even if that wasn’t her intention.”

Neak nodded. “Its okay, but its probably best if you guys leave.”

Korra nodded and together she and Kuvira made their way back to the spirit portal.

_ What just happened? _


End file.
